Shichibukai in Love
by hatsuyukiro
Summary: OSTRZEŻENIE: Seks. Przemoc. Yuri. Yaoi. Oraz OOC shichibukai: Doflamingo, Crocodile, Mihawk, Hancock, Kuma, Jinbei, Moria haniebnie zrównani do wieku nastu, dwudziestu lat.
1. Shichibukai (in) Love

**Shichibukai [in] Love**

część pierwsza

- Ku…

Zakrztusił się raz, i drugi.

- Kuha…

Jasny szlag, co jest?

- Kuhihihi….!

Dzień wcześniej

- Wypijmy, panowie… i panie.

Chłopak w goglach i różowej koszuli zniósł kieliszek i potoczył wzrokiem po zebranych. Byli tu wszyscy, po raz pierwszy od dwóch miesięcy. Wtedy bowiem stało się coś okropnego, a zarazem cudownego. Egzekucja Gol D. Rogera obiegła cały świat i wstrząsnęła nim w posadach. Oczywiście, nie mogło na niej ich zabraknąć. Najbardziej obiecujących nowicjuszy tego pokolenia. Świat stał przed nimi otworem, mieli marzenia, które tylko czekały na zrealizowanie. Zbudowanie wielkiej floty. Oswobodzenie Wyspy Ryboludzi. Odkrycie największej broni. Zostanie najlepszym szermierzem. Zostanie Królem Piratów. Znalezienie One Piece.

Bo One Piece rzeczywiście istniał. Ostatnia wola Rogera, ukryta gdzieś przed ludzkimi oczami, tylko czekała, aż po nią sięgnie.

Patrzyli, jak ostrza wbijają się powoli w klęczące ciało, bezlitośnie wysysając z niego życie. I ta radość tłumu na ostatnie słowa skazańca.

- Ja to nie chciałbym zostać piratem – powiedział wtedy misiowaty chłopak niepewnie.

- Przecież to zarąbista sprawa, Mew! – wykrzyknął podekscytowany chudzielec, a gogle niemal zsunęły mu się z czoła. - Możesz robić, co chcesz, cały świat stoi przed tobą!

Wysoki młodzieniec z gładko zaczesanymi włosami popatrzył na nich sceptycznie.

- Okropnie się podniecasz, Don.

- Wyluzuj trochę, co? – zarechotał chłopak o szarej skórze i nalanej twarzy. Dziewczyna w kimonie, przeglądająca się w lusterku zignorowała ich kompletnie, a rybowaty chłopak siedział nieopodal na kamieniu i po prostu patrzył.

Chłopak o sokolich oczach położył rękę na ramieniu tego w goglach.

- Daj mu spokój. Najwyżej zaciągnie się do marynarki.

- Phi, zero zabawy z ta marynarką – mruknął Don. – Nie rozumiesz tego, Mih?

- Twoi rodzice ci nie pozwolą na takie wypady – powiedział rybowaty, zerkając na nich.

Goglowaty spojrzał na niego ze złością.

- Zamknij się, Jin!

- Złość piękności szkodzi – pouczyła ich dziewczyna, nie spuszczając wzroku z lusterka.

- Tak, akurat jakby twojej piękności mogło coś zaszkodzić, Boa – mruknął sokolooki.

Szary chłopak pomachał nagle dłonią.

- Hej, spójrzcie, kto idzie!

I wtedy właśnie zaczęły się kłopoty.

Don poprawił gogle i stuknął się z pozostałymi kieliszkami. Boa go zignorowała i po prostu siedziała z nogą założoną na nogę, Mew siedział z nosem w książce, jakby nic innego się nie liczyło, Geck się wiercił, jakby chciał już iść do domu, Mih z gracją popijał napój, jak to on, Croco poprawiał szalik – od kiedy to nabrał takiej paskudnej maniery noszenia szalika?, Jin obracał w rękach okrągłą szklaną kulę.

- Jak myślicie… on mówił wtedy prawdę? – zapytał Don.

- A nawet jeśli? – powiedział Mih niecierpliwie.

Boa spojrzała na nich z dezaprobatą wyraźnie widoczną na ślicznej twarzyczce.

- Dajcie już spokój. Nie można zamienić mężczyzny w kobietę!

- Ale ten mężczyzna… - zaczął Geck.

- … wydawał się bardzo pewny siebie, choć oczywiście mogło to nie być potwierdzone żadnymi badaniami naukowymi – dodał cichutko Mew.

Jin nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem, niemal upuszczając kulę. Croco wreszcie doprowadził szalik do ładu, ale nie pozwolił sobie na żadną uwagę. Mimo to, słowa mężczyzny wciąż tkwiły w jego głowie…

Mężczyzna powoli zbliżał się ulica. Przewyższał ich znacznie posturą i wyglądał… Nawet poważny zazwyczaj Mih pozwolił sobie na uśmiech. Mężczyzna… a może kobieta? zatrzymał się niedaleko nich i obserwował egzekucję.

- Kto to jest, Geck? – zapytał Jin, przysunąwszy się bliżej.

- No nie wiesz? – zdziwił się szary. – Przecież to Ivankow-sama, król wszystkich transwestytów.

- Podobno potrafi zamienić mężczyznę w kobietę… - powiedziała śpiewnie Boa. - … ale ja myślę, że to bzdury. A ty co myślisz, Mih?

Sokolooki przeczesał swoje krótkie włosy i wzruszył ramionami. Mew odwrócił głowę na chwilę, Don w ogóle wybuchnął śmiechem na widok dziwadła, które wyglądało jak umięśniony mężczyzna wciśnięty w kostium kobiety. Croco tylko jeden raz spojrzał na dziwacznego mężczyznę. A ich oczy na chwilę się spotkały…

Croco pamiętał z tego dnia tylko jedno. Okropnie bolała go głowa. Usiadł na łóżku, przyciągając do siebie zielony koc w różowe krokodylki, prezent na ostatnie urodziny od szóstki. Chwycił się za głowę, a ciemne włosy rozsypały mu się na twarzy. Cholera… co tamten mu wbił? Strzykawkę? Mimo woli się zaśmiał.

- Ku…

Zakrztusił się raz, i drugi.

- Kuha…

Jasny szlag, co jest?

- Kuhihihi….!

Szybki rzut oka w lustro upewnił go, że to naprawdę się stało. I że to nie sen…

- Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła, Croco – mruknął do siebie, przyzwyczajając się powoli do nowego tembru głosu.

I wtedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.


	2. Love (game)

**Shichibukai [in] Love**

część druga

Love [game]

Don śmiał się długo I przeraźliwie. Croco łypnął na niego rozzłoszczony.

- No co?

- Wyglądasz jak… jak… dziewczyna! O matko, Croco, ty masz cycki…! – Don prawie ocierał łzy.

- Odwal się – mruknął Croco, przeglądając się w lustrze.

- I nawet zachowujesz się jak dziewczyna. Jak pozostali to zobaczą… Jak to zrobiłeś? – zapytał nagle.

Croco zastanowił się. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał tamtego dziwaka. Zdenerwowany sięgnął po pudełko leżące obok łóżka.

- Cygara nie pasują do tej ślicznej buzi, wiesz? – zagadnął Don.

Dziewczyna spiorunowała go wzrokiem. Różowy zachichotał.

- W zasadzie, ta blizna też nie. Daj pomacać~

Wyciągnął rękę w stronę dekoltu Croco, obfitszego niż zwykle, po czym dostał w policzek. Croco zarumienił się gwałtownie, jednocześnie będąc wściekłym.

- Wal się, dobra?

- Podobasz mi się nawet w tej postaci – Don potarł policzek. – Ciekawe, czy jesteś dziewicą~

Zanim Croco otworzył usta, Don przygwoździł go do łóżka, pochylając się nad nim z uśmiechem. Croco mógł poczuć jego palce na swoim nowym miękkim ciele, delikatne muśnięcia, kiedy tamten rozchylał jego koszulę. Jego serce biło szybciej niż zwykle, kurde, może to naprawdę był zły pomysł. Croco zamknął oczy w boleśnie słodkim oczekiwaniu.

- Co wy, u diaska, robicie?

Don odwrócił głowę, Croco otworzył oczy. Jin patrzył na nich z dezaprobatą, a zza jego ramienia wyglądała Boa.

- Och, ktoś tu chyba przesadził – Mih wszedł bezceremonialnie do pokoju.

- Coś ty z sobą zrobił, Croco? – zdumiał się Geck.

- Wygląda to na dziwny eksperyment… - mruknął nieśmiało Mew.

- Croco, wszystkiego bym się po tobie spodziewała, ale to? Zmieniłeś się w kobietę, żeby pobaraszkować z Donem? – zachichotała Boa, odrzucając swoje długie włosy na ramiona.

- Możesz się przyłączyć – zaproponował z uśmieszkiem różowy. – Też jesteś dziewczyną, nie?

- Zabawmy się – klasnął w dłonie Geck. – Mew, odłóż tę książkę, będziesz się uczył w praktyce.

Geck podszedł do Boa, uśmiechając się leniwie, po czym pchnął ją na łóżko. Mew zrobił przerażoną minę, a Jin postąpił krok do przodu.

- Czy wy na pewno…

- Zero klasy, Geck, nie tak to się robi – mruknął Mih.

- To mu pokaż. Miał stanowczo za mało kontaktu z normalnymi ludźmi – warknęła Boa. – I co chcesz zrobić z Croco?

Don obejrzał się na dziewczynę z blizna, która w najlepszym wypadku prezentowała napad paniki.

- Losujmy. Na kogo wypadnie, ten bierze Croco.

- Co? – wykrztusił Jin.

- Ja nie chcę… - jęknął Mew.

Geck wyciągnął z kieszeni kość do gry.

- Jeden – Don, dwa – ja, trzy – Jin, cztery – Mew, pięć – Mih. Sześć – w ramach rekompensaty Boa robi nam laskę. Pasuje?

Don oblizał się, Mih zaprezentował nikły uśmiech, Jin usiadł na podłodze razem z Mew przytulonym do jego ramienia. Geck spojrzał na druga dziewczynę.

- Croco, ty rzucasz.

Croco ujął podaną mu kość drżącą ręką. Sześć par oczu wpatrywało się w niego. I rzucił.

Przez sekundę patrzył na wynik na kości, a serce podeszło mu do gardła. Usłyszał jęk zawodu, okrzyk radości oraz westchnienie ulgi.

- No, to Mih, teraz pokaż nam, jak to się właściwie robi… - rzucił Don pogodnym tonem.

Usiadł za Croco i przyciągnął ją do siebie, opierając o swoją klatkę piersiową. Croco czuł się bezpiecznie, obejmowany przez potężne ramiona. Złapał się nawet na myśli, że to nie takie złe i że mógłby tu siedzieć do końca świata.

Boa spojrzała wyzywająco na Miha, który usiadł na łóżku obok. Podniosła się i zaczęła rozpinać jego koszulę zdecydowanym ruchem. Długie paznokcie zadrapały lekko jego tors. Chwycił ją za rękę i odsunął od siebie.

- No co? – spojrzała na niego zalotnie.

- Bez gadania – mruknął i objął ją sztywno nieco.

Boa bez wahania zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i przylgnęła do niego. Wtuliła twarz w jego szyję i pozwoliła sobie na pocałunek. Mih zsunął kimono z jej ramion, obnażając imponujący biust.

Geck zarechotał, Mew zacisnął dłonie na ramieniu Jina, Don pochylił się i musnął ustami ucho Croco, a ten się prawie zachłysnął.

- Ciii… - wyszeptał różowy. – Nikt nie patrzy, spokojnie.

Croco wstrzymał oddech i przywarł plecami do Dona, gdy ten położył jedną rękę na jego brzuchu. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak Mih całuje Boa, stopniowo opuszczając ją na łóżko. Widział wtedy siebie… i jego. Z tej perspektywy wydawało się to… przerażające.

Boa oplotła swojego kochanka nogami, pozwalając mu na dalsze pieszczoty. Westchnęła, gdy objął ustami jej sutek i ścisnął jej druga pierś.

Geck rechotał w rękaw, Mew patrzył jednym okiem, chowając pół twarzy w rękawie Jina. Kiedy Mih rozpiął spodnie, kwiknął z przerażenia, ściskając ramię ryboluda coraz boleśniej. Jin zacisnął zęby, podczas gdy Croco patrzył zszokowany, jak sokolooki rozsuwa uda Boa, najwyraźniej będącej już w innym świecie.

- Mówiłem ci już, że mnie to podnieca? – usłyszał szept tuż przy swoim uchu. – To całe patrzenie… ależ mam fart, prawda, Croco-chan?

Głęboki jęk Boa sprawił, że Croco podskoczył. Don go złapał, wciąż obejmując. Wsunął jedną rękę pod koszulę i sunął do góry. Gdy Don dotknął palcami jego krągłości, Croco chciał krzyknąć, ale nie mógł, bo druga ręka Dona wylądowała brutalnie na jego ustach.

- Spokojnie, Croco-chan… Spójrz, Boa chyba się nieźle bawi. Też bym się zabawił, fufu~

Geck spojrzał zaskoczony na nich, podczas gdy Jin przymknął oczy. Mew tulił się do jego ramienia, ze łzami w oczach.

Odgłosy posuwistych uderzeń i jęki uderzały o sklepienie czaszki Croco. Czuł, jakby się w środku palił, a Don dodatkowo wzmagał to uczucie. Croco nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na kobiety, z którymi sypiał. A myśl, że zostanie potraktowany nie lepiej niż jedna z nich, dodatkowo go niepokoiła.

- Spójrz na Boa, Croco-chan. Patrz i ucz się, maleńki.

Różowy najwyraźniej świetnie się bawił. Liznął jego szyję swoim długim językiem, zupełnie jak Mih przed chwilą zlizywał pot z szyi drżącej Boa. Zszedł z niej w końcu i ubrał się, patrząc na Dona.

- Zadowolony? – mruknął sarkastycznie.

Rozległy się oklaski. Geck się poderwał, Mew podskoczył, Jin rozejrzał. Mih podniósł głowę, Boa otworzyła oczy. Don wyszarpnął ręce spod koszuli Croco, a sam Croco zadrżał. Poznał ten głos.

- Cieszę się, widząc was w tak dobrych humorach. Będziecie stanowić niebywałą atrakcję mojego najnowszego nabytku…

Dalsza część przemowy utonęła w ogólnym bełkocie. Croco poczuł pulsujący ból w tylnej części czaszki. A potem stała się ciemność.


End file.
